Hidden Want Intervines
by Someonething94
Summary: I just need my space for a little while..." Wisp explained quietly. Wisp loved him, but tried to never show it, her thoughts always wondered where they weren't welcome. Abe/OC ABExOC
1. Angel? No, Wisp

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Hellboy (the character/the show/comic/movie)

In Between: I only own some of the plots the rest is movie blah! you all know what I mean! "

**Claimer:** I Own Wisp, and her actions -ridiculous or reasonable nonetheless.

* * *

A young, red demon known as Hellboy sat upright in his bed, waiting for a night time story from his adoptive father. yet, the two were not alone, for there, beside the stone-handed child was a glass tube filled with a special gel... and a large chrysalis. It had been there all of Hellboy's years on earth. his father, the stories, and the glass tube were the only things that stayed in the demon's odd life. "I want to hear a story about it!" The boy cheered with wide eyes as his father sat down on the foot of his bed.

Broom of course knew that the red demon meant that his son meant the being that rested in the glass container. a warm smile took place on his lips as he said, "now, Hellboy, it needs its rest as well. Quiet down for the dear thing." At the moment the man knew more than his adopted son, he had just received more information after a scan on the chrysalis. It was a girl, Hellboy had was was known as a sister, and the professor officially had a daughter. The best part was she would be reborn in at most ten years, where the little demon would be grown up.

Then Hellboy spoke up, "I'm sorry... But I just wanna hear a story 'bout it!" He exclaimed happily. His father smiled as well, knowing full-well the boy said 'it' because he couldn't pronounce the word chrysalis. Sometimes he'd even call 'it' 'angel'.

The father of two grinned, "Alright, quiet down, Hellboy, and grab that small green book for me." He said gently.

* * *

_Once there was an emperor, a miniature one, who bore wings, and extended fingers with one more joint on each than any human did. His skin was the tone of and oak tree's bark. His eyes were deep, but bright in the color of forest green. This man was waiting on the hatchings of his sister's eggs. he was proud of her, and already picked a favorite egg of hers, once it was hatched, this egg's child would live on to inherit his thrown..._

_

* * *

_

The story continued. Once broom was finally finished he closed the book and carefully tucked it under Hellboy's pillow. "Now sleep well, and your older sister's chrysalis will open sooner." He promised as he kissed he child's forehead, shut off the light, and headed towards his own room.

"Wait!" Hellboy called after him. "You called it my _older_ sister." He pointed out.

His father smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did Hellboy. She had a life before becoming a chrysalis, just like butterflies do." He told the demon and closed the door silently behind him. With that the boy lay his head down and fell asleep pondering over his sister.

* * *

In the middle of the might a high pitched screaming was heard, but no one was familiar with the voice that the screams belonged to. Professor Broom hurried to the source of the terrifying noise that hinted death. there was a small child-looking figure in the container, he had figured out by the time Hellboy entered the room. "Get a blanket." Broom told him as he got close to the girl who was trying to scratch her way out of the glass was screaming and she was sobbing, she was flat-out ear-bursting loud. Then for some reason she stopped instantly. The girl was watching Broom closely and curiously as a sharp-toothed smile appeared on her lips. The professor eased her out of the jar as Hellboy handed him the blanket obediently.

the father dried her off and wrapped the naked girl in the blanket Hellboy had handed him. The faerie cooed, now relaxed, and rested her head by Broom's chest. "I'm sorry..." She muttered softly. "for startling you..." -At this point broom smiled- "I'm Wisp, nice to meet you, Broom and Hellboy..." With that she fell back asleep.

The -now burly and big- red demon smirked to himself, "Well that's close enough to an angel for me!" he joked, making his father chuckle softly.

* * *

Wisp smiled looking at her handmade window, she changed the sun flap into the night flap. The moon appeared along with the stars. Then there was a knock on her door, and Red came in saying, "Hey, Midget."

His sister glared up at him. "Waddya want, Ape?!" The girl growled as she pulled her messenger bag and green knitted shawl closer to her and tighter around her shoulders. "If is to tease me 'bout _dat_ again, then I'll kick ya out!" She threatened standing up and fluttering towards her younger brother.

The demon smirked and pulled out a bullet. "Really now?" He asked smirking wider. "'Cause I'll hurt you with metal." Hellboy threatened. The small siblings eyes rolled back into her head, her wings stopped beating, and she fell to the ground with a nowhere-near-padded _thud_.

Immediately and instinctively Red raced forward, picked her up, and rushed her to the library. Their father seemed to be at a doctor's appointment, so he went to his amphibious friend instead. creatively they lay wisp down, so her wings would not be harmed in any way, shape or form. Then Abe unbuttoned her shirt and began to examine the damage done to her. Not long after her pants followed and off went her thigh high socks as well. All over her exposed body were bruises in the form of delicate designs. This disturbed Hellboy, and the bruises caused him to leave her alone with Abe. Before he left though, he sighed and said, "I hope you can take care of her, Blue."

The fish-man nodded, "I'll do my best, Red." He responded as he continued to examine the faerie and pulled out books to help him understand some of the markings.

Soon enough he found her diary hidden within her green shawl, and even though he knew he shouldn't, he started to read it. The contents surprised him slightly, he wasn't used to such old fashioned hand-writing, but Manx speech he was quite fluent with. Wisp used both, and noted of him, and his habits frequently enough to grab his attention.

The last bit he read his him like a ton of bricks. It said that now the small faerie realizes she will die if she doesn't go home, and death will come faster with more exposure to metal materials that harm any 'mythical' creature. Before he could react, Wisp groaned and adjusted to a more comfortable position. Her green glossy eyes followed any movement in the room. "Hiya, Abe." She said weakly in a small voice. 'What did I miss?" She wondered quietly as blue grabbed a blanket to cover her up.

The faerie's face gained some color in realizing that she was for the most part naked. "You passed out when Red pulled out one of his bullets." The fish answered not thinking much of it that she was only wearing her frilly undergarments. "I've wanted to ask you whether or not something is wrong." He told her watching her carefully and resting his hand on hers.

Lying to him, the girl shook her head slowly and contained a blush from his actions. "I dun think so, Abe." She uttered, but Abe knew already what she was planning. Hellboy's little sister was going to run away to the nearest river, and let the Seelie Court find her, take her hostage, and kill her. All this simply because she knew her real father who was also her uncle, set her up for death.

"Listen, Wisp-" Abe started but the small faerie cut him off.

"I dun need help. I just need to be alone to think, Abe." She told him sternly, even though she didn't want to for fear of hurting him. Wisp looked into his eyes then gazed downward sadly, "I'm sorry... But I just need my space right now..." She explained quietly.


	2. Admitting and Wishing You Had

Eventually he had persuaded her so far, and she got so sick of, that she had no choice but to go. Everyone decided to go with her so the spirit grounds which happened to be in an abandoned shrine in Japan. Wisp led her friend, and adoptive family inside safely, then rang a silver bell. Two little people, her size appeared out of nowhere. "State your name, district, and rank." The male ordered in a solid and dusty suit of armor ordered her. Wisp knew her rank and would state it with all pride she had.

"A am Wisp, daughter of Lord Espin and the deceased Lil, I am rightfully the heir to the throne of the Binding Court. With my guests I wish to see my Papii." She spoke as her wings sprouted out of her back, and took full span, protectively covering the ones close to her.

The guards nodded, one left, and the other guided them into a room with beds and clothes plus for Hellboy's sake they provided a television. "It may take a while to get him, Mistress. Please, wait here, and feel free to use what has been given. There is another room so you can change with privacy." The female guard added before bowing to Wisp, who dismissed the woman with the flick of her wrist. The faerie guard left the room and Wisp let herself collapse on a bed. She had to admit she felt completely drained, but she knew she had to change into her formals before they were called to see her birth father.

Hellboy chuckled softly and pushed her onto the middle of the bed, "What're ya doin'?" He asked smiling as he nudged her.

His little sister giggled, but whined as well in complaint, "Tryin' ta sleep, dimwit!" She growled still giggling.

"But why~?" The demon wondered teasingly, now tickling her. Wisp giggled and squealed with her arms and legs flailing in the air and every now and then hitting the red monster. "I'm not lettin' ya go until you say why you didn't tell us." Hellboy argued to stop her movement.

With great regret the little faerie did stop, and lay plat on the bed. "I didn't want to seem any more- or less- important in your eyes, because of my rank and status. I only want to be seen as you saw me before." Wisp uttered looking away. "My court could easily replace me if something happened. Also, I didn't want any of you here... Sometimes they kidnap, kill, or even enslave beings not of our Court, same as any other Court, but that's not the worst they can do... To any of you." The tiny being informed quietly.

The father of the two nodded as if to say 'I understand.' Abe on the other hand, who wasn't not wearing his scuba, stepped closer and using his hand gestures said, "I don't understand why you think that we would see you any differently, Wisp."

She looked down at her fidgeting hands and nodded slightly. "Yeah... I know..." Wisp murmured quietly almost ashamed of the truth her words held from before. Honestly, the girl had to admit, it wasn't her foster family- Red and Broom- that she loved the most. No, Wisp adored a certain Itchyo Sapien whole heartedly. Wisp smiled lightly, "I'll be right back." She told them, then glanced back to Abe. "Do you need more water?" The faerie questioned the walking-talking amphibious creature. For his answer he simply nodded. "Come with me then." Instructed the miniature woman. Before leaving she warned, "Don't eat or drink anything. Whatever you've learned about us 'wee people' is probably true. Don't touch any mushrooms either."

Once the two got into another room which was a bathroom, Wisp went to the counter nearby the sink and unfolded the clothes that were there and waiting for her. "Abe?" The faerie wondered making him look up at her. "are you going to ask that question, or are you going to let it sink into my mind and let me wonder what it is you want to ask?" She pondered curiously as well as pulled the guilt trip on him.

Cautiously they bother removed their clothes (Abe is in normal clothes!! ^///^ how cute?) Abe stepped into the bathtub filled with water, while Wisp was still carefully unclothing and trying not to reveal any part of her body. He tried not to glance over in her direction, but curiosity overtook him for the most part, so he practically started at her. It seemed he was waiting for any bit of her skin to appear. Why hadn't he just looked when she had passed out? He mainly didn't know why he hadn't stared at her every waking moment he could. Wisp did attract him in every way.

"Abe~?"

Immediately, he looked down and if at all possible, he would've been blushing. To put it in simplest terms he saw her flash him more than once. "Why did you mention me so often? In your diary, I mean." He questioned, then went underwater for a moment, and quietly resurfaced.

"You really want to know why I write about you so often, Abe?" She asked as she strolled closer to him while covering up with a towel since she only had a long skirt on as well as fancy teal and silver anklets. Abe nodded and sat up making the water created a swishing sound and swirl away from him. Since he was naked he was also partially self-conscience. Wisp smiled lightly, and knelt down beside the tub then pulled his upper body closer to herself. "I love you, Abe..." The faerie admitted and kissed his lips softly.

* * *

But that didn't really happen. She had actually only warned them then left, no questions asked to the blue creature across the room. The air was moist enough for him to nat need water for a while. The small beingg changed quickly and returned to the room with everyone there unharmed. Wisp smiled lightly and sat down in a chair, somewhat wavered by her imaginative hope. Besides, the faerie knew she would never have enough confidence to do something like that.


	3. Get Together!

**Disclaimer:** I know i forgot about it last time, but no one's reviewing anyway... well so far that is... heh... ANYWAYS!!!!! I do **NOT** (though I wish I did) own Hellboy, the character show movie(s) comic or anything else.. if I did I would be rich.. but poor from donating money.. and... well.. some men would be prego (my eggo!!! lol jk but ssrly)

**Claimer: **I do own Wisp and her actions of stupidity... or otherwise thoughtless... who gives.. ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

(John Meyers PoV)

I had walked into a large library with a huge tank that covered most of the wall in an odd looking library. Four music stands in front of the glass, I heard a voice over an intercom asking for me to turn the pages on the stands. Thus leading to my meeting Professor Broom who informed me all about Abe, who told me about myself, as if I didn't know enough about me. (hah!!) As he said many things of my thoughts he also told Broom that someone named Wisp was in 'Red's' room. Soon enough I would find out though, because then Broom led me to see Agent Clay who stood before a safe-like metal door. Clay opened it and pushed carts of food in after Broom gave me two Baby Ruth's and fled from us to who-knows-where. I hesitated as the more experienced agent entered and motioned for me to follow and spoke to me about something I should've been interested in. Soon, I was in awe, seeing a real, live, walking, talking, big red, and ape-ish Hellboy. Something else caught my eye though, something even more amazing. A winged girl was fluttering beside him working hard to keep her height and not fall.

She was absolutely, without a doubt, jaw-dropping gorgeous. She seemed intoxicating to me. That girl was the most beautiful and amazing thing I had ever, and probably would ever see. "Clay-san, when are they going to change the metal into something else?" The girl asked curiously as she got closer to me. "It's really irritating, I understand the metal door, but honestly!" she cried.

Clay smiled lightly and shrugged, "I know how you feel, but I really don't know when. I'm glad you're back though, Wisp." He told her and set several platters down for Red's cats, then rubbed her shining hair as if she was his sister or daughter.

An alarm went off and Hellboy made a comment. "I'll meet you there." Wisp said in her pipsqueak voice.

* * *

"Let me through! I'm with the B.P.R.D!" Wisp cried to one of the guards securing the scene.

"Kid, this isn't some playground. go on to your parents!" the cop argued pushing her back against the people. The girl sighed angrily and swiftly weaved her way through quickly and stealthily. Once in the clearing of the concrete she let her wings loose and removed the glamour covering them. The damned guy watched her in awe, "Oh, my God..." he muttered to himself before she magically disappeared to hide from the publicity. Though the faerie quickly went inside the building and found bacically everyone there huddled by a door.

Wisp was glad to have Hellboy, since he grabbed into her arm, "You're gonna help me this time, got it?" He practically demanded. The faerie smiled widely and nodded quickly as she pulled herself out of his grip. "Just go where you'll meed to be first, Abe certainly thinks we need it." The red ape warned before letting her run off to where ever.

* * *

Hellboy, Liz, Meyers, and Manning all walked into a room, they'd be leaving to Broom's funeral. Abe was healing in a side tank on the wall, only somewhat conscience. On the other wall right across from him was Wisp, hanging on the ceiling by her ankles. "Is there something wrong with her?" Meyers wondered openly.

An eye slitted open to look at him, "Go to Hell." She threatened dully.

Liz grunted, "You mean besides hating humans? She never goes to funerals... They bring the soul to live on earth again instead of going to Heaven or Hell. They reincarnate." She informed plainly as she gazed up at the faerie, but she suddenly vanished.

"Wisp is still there you know. Though she does want to be left alone. You're upsetting her right now." Abe informed from across the room, his hands against the glass cylinder.

"I don't get why she'd want to be alone." Stated the ever-so-clueless John bluntly.

The pyro sighed, "It's the funeral of the only human she could ever fully trust. Any building he put in place had to have a faerie contract as well, and he respected that. He treated her like she was normal when she grew up with wings, she could only trust Hellboy more, because he's supposed to bring upon the Armageddon." Liz informed growing sad. "She trusts me because she believes my power is a gift, and knows I won't use it to harm her living world, the faerie population."

"Still, wouldn't she want to see him again? She is clearly going to Hell anyways. Broom is going to Heaven." Manning tried to reasong with a big ass nasty smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** O00000000OOOooooooooO!!! Manning's gonna get it!!!! hah!! i think he deserves it!

Btw for any of you who dont know: (author note) 'thought' "speak" Now doggie sit! ARF!!!

haha!! **R&R** _Please_!!!


	4. Are You Okay?

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Hellboy character movie comic w/e none of it is mine! 'kay?

**Claimer:** I **DO** own Wisp so no stealies! :p Haha!! I know you're jealous her actions belong to me as well... so no that you know.. lets get on with what we were doing... which was.... eh who cares!!

* * *

Moments later and un-glamoured faerie was snarling in the face of the ever so rude Manning. Her pointed teeth were shown, because of the stressed upper lip. Her eyes were near white, but still had the same black specks barely showing through the white parts of her iris. "Ya wanna loose yas life? Eh? We tryin' ta b'smart widda me, eh? I'm a faerie, tis somethin' I wun regret..." Wisp threatened deviously. "Now, as I said to your kin before; go to Hell." The grey eyed creature growled lowly.

Manning's eyes widened as he said his infamous phrase, "I-I'm n-not afr-fraid of y-you."

In response the girl smirked and blew in his face causing him to hop several feet back and land on his ass. "Well, you should be. As a faerie I can easily doom your life farther, and keep you in the crossover realm. How'd you like that? Or do ya wanna go straight to Hell?" Her grin was widely spread across her face, and her eyes flashed with an evil glint.

"Wisp!" Liz begged. "Wisp, please, stop it."

The small girl nodded, "The services will be starting up soon. As said before, I wanna be left alone..." The faerie mumbled in response to the younger woman's words. Quietly the small group left the room without the faerie and without Blue. Wisp sighed softly and pulled up a chair so she could comfortably sit with Abe and talk. So far she just sat there, and the two watched each other carefully. Finally Wisp gathered the courage she wanted to ask what she had meant to so long ago. "Abe..." She paused waiting for him to let her continue.

"Yes?" The fish-man wondered making sure not to say more, or she might not feel comfortable enough to tell him anything.

"Why... Why did you look in my diary? Do you not have respect for me?" She pondered quietly and in a soft voice trying her best not to sound too offended of scare him into lying.

The blue creature shrugged and after a moment's pause responded, "I-I honestly don't know." In his normal voice with the usual hand gestures.

Wisp's figure slumped and she looked down almost sadly. "You're forcing two answers... Once you wish to be true, one you want me to think it true." She uttered to him. "You don't want yourself to know... And you don't want me to know either..."

"Well, I guess you could say that."

"I did, and it's true, only you don't want to see it." Wisp argued.

The tone of her voice made him look at her closely and curiously. His hands pressed against the glass along with his face in failed attempt to get closer to the infamous faerie of the B.P.R.D. "You make it sound as if you know why I did look in your diary." Abe finally noted.

She sighed and shook her head, now standing up. "I wish..." She muttered. "Maybe it's me being hopeful again." the platinum haired girl breathed as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Couldn't you keep me some company?" The fish wondered trying to lighten the mood a little.

Her short hair swayed as she shook her head. "I'm not good entertainment... And the metal is getting to me..." Wisp informed and went to leave again.

Abe held back a sigh, "Is something wrong... besides Broom's death, because I know it isn't the real problem otherwise you'd be acting differently." He told her as she turned to face him. Wisp shook her head with her arms folded protectively across her chest, a silent response that told him she said 'no'. "It seems like it." He told her truthfully, and she shrugged. "If you want to talk to me, I don't think I'll be going anywhere." He informed the faerie trying to joke with her a little, maybe even make her smile some.

Once more the miniature girl sighed, "I'm fine, Abe. There _is_ metal around you know." She tried not to growl at him, it wasn't his fault anyway. At least... She thought it wasn't. "I'm going to my room, I doubt anyone would want to know though." She informed almost sadly and at last let herself leave the room.

What was it with her? She seemed to be trying to force an answer out of both of them! That really, really wasn't like her. Wisp usually protected the way anyone thought or felt, that is, unless they wanted them to say or admit it. Then... What was she trying to get at?

* * *

Please **R&R**!!! Sankyou!! Im really trying hard to make it interesting and go fast at the same time!! maybe im not trying hard enough, and i promise you that once it gets to the second movie parts, itll be a hell of a lot more interesting!!


	5. Lost in Thought

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Hellboy (the character/the show/comic/movie)

**Claimer:** I **DO** own Wisp, and her actions -ridiculous or reasonable nonetheless. *Smiles* ^^ on with the show!!

* * *

The three days Hellboy seemed to not talk, he slept in Wisp's room. He had her curled up close to him so he could hug her like a teddy bear. Those three days they stayed close whenever they possible could. Red brought her food and other things since she refused to leave her room. Her hand crafted window stayed as night, only showing her to moon and stars.

Liz often came in and hugged the faerie close to herself, knowing it helped them both in many ways. She spoke her mind about everyone, whenever Hellboy wasn't there, and for the most part, it brightened the winged being's mood. The pyro made Wisp smile and giggle every so often from the events that had happened recently.

Sometimes, but very, very rarely, Abe would come by the door to say hi, or ask what had been going on with her. She had to admit that with Abe around she felt at least a little better, and Liz often times brought that up. No longer could Wisp lie to the other woman, so she finally told her, then made sure that Abe couldn't get a hold of that thought that the faerie gave her.

Meyers would hand out with her as well, but only when Hellboy wasn't there. The newbie's face always held a slight blush around her, which also made her smile, because all of the rest of the world refused to accept her. Every so often Wisp would warn him to leave, even if he told her that he didn't understand why normal humans hated her or were afraid of her. The faerie's fondness of him always depended on her mood, and since he had no power over that, he let it slide. To Wisp, this made him the most idiotic person she would probably ever know. Abe wasn't like that in her eyes surprisingly enough, he was just blind, and not ready for a life-long partner.

The again the faerie loved that 'love is blind' phrase. She assumed that Hellboy did too, otherwise... Would he still have been after Liz? Falling head over heals for her practically all the time. Again the faerie giggled lightly, and without fear since no one was in the room with her. Her baby brother had turned out to be oh-so similar to herself when it came to the topic of love, and sometimes care would be the same way as well.

"Hey, Midget." Said Hellboy making Wisp look up at him. "We're going on a little field trip. Ya gotta stay here, since we don't know what's gonna be there. Have fun." He teased her and squatted down to her hight to hug her. "See ya."

The small faerie nodded and sighed softly. "Don't kill the bastards 'kay?" She joked softly though they both knew she meant it. "Promise me, Ape."

The red being rolled his eyes and nodded, "Promise." He mumbled to her, making her giggle and tell him to say it like he meant it. "I promise I won't kill the dumb ass bastards, can I go now?" He asked as if he was a school-kid.

Now her grey eyes rolled and she nodded, "Don't get hurt too bad though, and keep Liz safe." She said with a smirk.

Hellboy smiled and nodded, "Ya don't have to worry 'bout that one." He told her before leaving her alone again, but it still made her happy that he was talking again.

* * *

After their little trip and some bonding, not to mention getting rid of the misunderstandings between everyone, it was pretty slow around the B.P.R.D. Wisp sighed quietly as she wrote some letters to her family, hoping that with them there would be something to do. Maybe she would be able to held the Binding Court in some way, since it was clear there was nothing for her to do where she was. Meyers left almost right away from Hellboy getting him in trouble.

A voice entered her thoughts and distracted her from the letters she was writing, "Could you turn the pages, please, Wisp." it was Abe. She nodded and got up from the sofa in the library. Without a noise she turned all four of them, and gave him some more of his favorite rotten eggs. Then Wisp quickly sat back down without a second thought about it. "Is something bothering you? Wisp, you're not acting like you normally do." The blue oversized-fish pointed out to her.

The girl simply shrugged in response. "I act a lot of different ways." She told him barely noticing anything as she continued writing. "Who's to say this is really how I act, or that I really don't act like this?" The silver haired girl questioned. "Besides... I'm busy." She added mindlessly not really knowing what she had said.

Abe's head tilted to the side slightly. "Who are you writing to?" He asked curiously.

"I bet that if you pressed your hand against the glass you'd figure that out." Wisp stated flatly, not realizing that he could have taken her words offensively.

He nodded, "I know... I was only trying to keep up the conversation." Abe stated cluelessly.

The girl nodded lightly, "Oh..." was all she said as she continued writing more letters and got out more paper. "What do you want to talk about then? Neither of us know what the weather is like." Wisp added and put her writing utensil down. "You don't do you?" She wondered and raised an eyebrow at him curiously. He shook his head taking her joke seriously, which made her giggle a little and nod.

* * *

Please **R&R** i really appreaciate it!! ^_^ Thank you, and i cant wait for more either if thats what you're thinking. AND I LOVE MY ONE REVIEWER!!!!!! and my bestest friend whos txting me what she thinks about them!! yay!!!! I love you!! hah.... a little hyper srry and its 1:43 in the morning.... you can tell i was lonely, right?? ^^"


	6. Passing the Time R&R is important

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** (though I wish I did) own Hellboy, the character, show, movie(s,) comic, or anything else.. if I did I would be rich, which i am not.

**Thankies to****:** MY ONE REVIEWER!!! I LOVE YOU!!! and MY ONE SUBSCRIBER!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!! ^_^

**Claimer: **I do own Wisp and her actions of stupidity

* * *

"Hey, you're dressed up." Liz noted with a smile as she looked the faerie up and down.

Hellboy who crushed on the pyro-kinetic woman stopped beside her, taking in the odd sight as well. "What's the occasion, Midget? Who're ya dating?" The demon said with a smirk, and his adoptive sister glared at him. Instantly her took a few- more like twenty- steps back. "If looks could kill..." He muttered and silently cursed.

The faerie smirked. "I won't be around for a while. I'm doing some things for the Binding Court." She explained to them both quietly.

Liz smiled and nodded, "What're you going to be doing?" She wondered as she tilted her head to the side.

"I'll be selling eggs."

Red's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What?!"

A sigh escaped the small and ancient girl's throat. "My sibling, I'm selling my siblings, as well as making the changeling exchange with many unsuspecting families." She explained as she mentally slapped herself and hid her face in her palm. "I'll see you later, Ape."Wisp told him with a soft smile as she gave him a hug. "Now, leave. I wanna talk to Sparky, here, alone." The small being giggled and stuck her tongue out at her brother. With a groan he dragged his feet across the floor, and eventually was out of the room. "Take care of him for me, alright? He loves you a lot, so don't doubt him too much." She said and gave the pyro a hug as well.

* * *

"Father, I have returned to you, as I promised." Wisp informed as she bowed lowly to her father who as on his throne. "What is it that you wish for me to do?" She questioned as she stood and neared him at his throne.

A smile warmed the winged man's face as he stood to hug his daughter. After letting go and backing away a little he said, "I would like you to find a partner, and mate with him to produce your share of my grandchildren." He stated, as if it would not be a problem.

Heat rose to her cheeks as the turned a fiery red color. "I-um... I'll do my best..." She muttered quietly in response. "Was there anything else you needed from me?" Wisp wondered softly.

He nodded. "I want you to check up on some of our allies, and their forces. We need to make sure they're in good care. Then check on Prince Nuada, if you can even find him. It's in our best interest that he does not seek any revenge, on anyone. Please, persuade him otherwise if you think that is something on his mind."

"I will, Father. Is that all that you need of me?" Wisp asked carefully.

Once more the miniature shook his head. "No, it is not. There is one last thing I ask of you. You will be preforming in an open fight, until death of yourself or your opponent." He stated with a grim smile. "Now you are dismissed." He stated waving her away, and returning to his throne. Softly sighing, his daughter bowed and left him.

* * *

Her father put her up on the market, declaring her fresh and ready meat for anyone to tease or want. Wisp resented that, only a little though. Maybe would want to be hers, and use her to become the ruler of the Binding Court. That was not the way she wanted to live, she wanted to rule indirectly, from outside of the throne room. The faerie wanted to live freely, where, and how she pleased. Simple as that. No, there was more to it, because of humans her wash was almost impossible. It would be okay, only if she ended up with Abe, she would only be happy if he wanted her as well. There was no way the faerie would settle for anyone- any man- other than him.

How could he tell her to fight till death though? Did he mean after she had children? Or did he want to see if she was worthy enough to even near him? Wouldn't he be watching? Wisp could have sworn he always loved those events, but Lord Espin knew she envied dirtying her own hands in another's blood simply for the sake of... Well, anything really. The love for her father clouded her view on this though, causing Wisp to think that something had possessed him to force her into this. Either way, whether he had done it on purpose or not, there was still something wrong him. This left only one more problem, how long had this been going on since it clearly happened sometime when she was away from him.

To the guards who protected him, she asked all of what she wanted to know. They gave her every answer, and swore in oath and blood pact to keep every conversation with her a secret from everyone else. What was said would not be discussed, unless she called upon it to be spoken of. Eventually, they came to a conclusion that it was from the woman the young heir would be fighting. She was the creature who had tainted his mind and taken over the Lord without any suspection. If Wisp killed her, her father would live as his own being on his own will, not hers.

Fortunately for her, it was an old hag, a keeper of witchcraft. Not a Fate in any form. The faerie would win easily. She did win easily.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah i know there are too many stories where the king gets taken over by a mere idiot but I had to have some sort of way to skip through time, right? haha, anyways it's my story I'm the author, you no like, then dun read..... screw that im an idiot all the same.

**R&R**

**P.S. i wanted to know if I should do some guyxguy sorta tease in the next chapter as well as a little F/F, just an idea and i will warn if i do put it in there. The scenes will defiantly be at least somewhat explicit and not for children.**

**This is also because i know many girls do like yaoi and some of my readers may be closet bi or yuri/yaoi.**

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.


	7. Metal Attack

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything related to Hellboy or anything from the Marvel universe.

**Claimer:** I own Wisp

**Warning/Appology:** There is offensive speech in here coming from wour fovorite faerie, Wisp. It is not my point of view on things that is just a part of her personality, and not exactly her point of view either.

**Other:** (Author's Note) 'Thought' "Speaking" **Important**

* * *

The small faerie sighed softly. Her father was still tainted, so she assumed the idea of her becoming fresh meat was still not his. It never would have been. She sighed softly once again and decided to head back to the bureau. Maybe Red, Blue, or Sparky could help her out with this problem.

As the platform lowered her into the paranormal level she held her breath and tried not to puke. The moment there was enough room for her to get off the platform she sprouted her wings and flew. She fluttered through the hallways quickly, and kept close to the ceiling so she would not get in the other agents' way. The first place that the creature arrived at was the library since it was the only place Abe would be unless he was out working on the field.

Her predictment was correct. Abe was in the library putting books back as he found four more to place on the stands. After several moments of her silently standing there he finally noticed her, only because he caught her figure in the corner of his eye. He uneasily turned to face her in disbelief. "Wisp? You're back early." He told her.

The creature shrugged as she walked over to the shelf that was by him. "I never said when I'd be coming back, did I?" She reminded him as she gave him a side glanced smirk. Sighing in defeat, the fish man nodded. "Didchya notice I grew?" She asked him curiously as she stretched her arms in the air and smiled.

When he was about to answer the doors to the library opened. Several people including Hellboy, Liz, Manning, and another being entered. Hellboy looked annoyed. Liz seemed amused. Manning looked furious considering his bright red complexion. But the last was simply in a metal and cloth suit. The faerie shrieked (Okay, let's face it. She screamed.) and ascended to the far corner of the library in attempt to avoid the metal that drained her entirely.

"It is a pixie, I vould assume." Said the assulting metal can.

All the while Wisp muttered, "Oh, what a lovely start to a horrid war," under her breath. She crossed her arms in disapproval as he guided his metal feet to her for a closer look. "You're such a racist." Wisp exclaimed loud enough for him to hear.

"I beg your pardon?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Look a German that is trying to speak English by speaking French." Wisp muttered for Hellboy. Luckily only he caught it.

Unfortunately, Abe spoke up. "Agent Johan Krauss, this is Wisp."

There was a long pause before Wisp finally broke the silence. "Thanks a lot for agreeing that I dress like a hooker..." She quickly dove for the door and immediately flew down the hallways to her room. Facking racists! She growled repeatedly on her way there. This made other agents wonder who the Hell she was talking about; and who she was talking to.

Back in the library, Abe was debating whether or not to go and talk to her with Liz. Hellboy was growling at Johan and Manning. Manning was cowering away from Hellboy. Last but not least Johan was smarting off to Hellboy. The demon began to bicker in a seemingly endless way and Liz forgot all about Wisp so she could try and comfort the father of her child(ren). The walking, talking, living, breathing sushi without a roll sighed and made his way over to Johan deciding to explain Wisp.

A scream, Wisp's scream.

Johan ignored it. Abe and Hellboy raced to the faerie's room. Once they got there Abe went to comfort Wisp and attempt to find out what was happening. Hellboy on the other hand was trying to find any hint of the crossbreed that was there attacking his sister only a moment ago.

As Hellboy searched about the room Abe searched Wisp since she seemed to be in horrible pain. She was sweating hard. Her pulse was fast. And over he stomach her fingers tightly gripped her shirt in placement not to hurt her stomach more. The fish man raised Wisp's hands off her stomach with one hand so the other could make its way to feel her abdomen. Her already flushed face became even more flushed as his cool hands graced over her skin in attempt to find the problem.

Instantly, he found the problem and his head whipped around to face Hellboy. "It's metal. They stick metal inside her abdomen; which has already healed over. It's killing her, Red."

"Well, start removing it before she passes out! Blue, I'm trusting you with my sister's life, so you better save it!" The red demon of the Armageddon exclaimed as he picked her up to bring her to somewhere Abe could operate on her. When he finally set her down and made sure that her position would not harm her any more, Red sighed and turned away from the still conscience faerie. It hurt him to see her hurt. She had been there most of his life, and the thought of her dead killed him almost as much as Broom's death. "Take care of her, Blue." He said before finally leaving the room.

Wisp bit her lip and groaned doing her best not to grip her stomach. "Deja vu..." She mumbled quietly.

As Abe got everything ready he uneasily thought about what she said. It was in fact a 'Deja vu' moment as she said. But... "I thought you were passed out last time...? How do you remember it?"

Wisp shrugged. Then her actions changed suddenly and she began to scream in pain. "Get the damned metal out of me!!"

* * *

**Auto-chan: Some-chan is mad that no one has been talking to her about her chapters or even reviewing. Some-chan is very disappointed. Auto-chan is worried. Some-chan has been ill lately. Some-chan's appendix has been acting up, but Some-chan is not allowed to have it taken out yet because it'****s not about to go 'splodey. That is Some-chan's muse for this story, not me, not you. **

**Please R&R for a virtual cookie!!!!!!**


	8. It's Decided

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything related to Hellboy or anything from the Marvel universe.

**Claimer:** I own Wisp

**Other:** (Author's Note) 'Thought' "Speaking" **Important**

* * *

_**Wisp's PoV:**_

_It was a blur. I got up, or sat up or something like that. 'What happened?' Brushing my hand against my face I realized it was wet. 'Was I crying? I hope no one was there to see.' I tried to move, to get up and walk. Sheets or some sort of bedding restricted me. I looked down. 'Where are my clothes...?' _

_

* * *

_

**Third Person PoV**

Abe came back into the metal-free room with some water and new bandages for Wisp. He would be coming back with blankets soon after that. First he had to check on Wisp to make sure it was actually something she would need. The moment he stepped into the room the nearly naked faerie was about ready to kill him for leaving her in practically nothing while she was asleep in a room with large windows. The walking, talking, living, breathing, human shaped sushi simply left the room after putting fresh bandages over her scars and wounds. Soon enough he would be back, and Wisp knew it.

The girl sighed and hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on a lumpy mattress. "Why the Hell would a King Hornet want to hurt me...?" She asked herself out loud.

Someone walked in, it was Liz. "What's a King Hornet?" She asked softly as she took a seat next to Wisp. "I've never heard of it before... More importantly why are you naked?" This question made the faerie blush dark. "Sorry, I'm just curious..." She muttered.

"Um... Well... I woke up like this actually... I have a feeling that Abe will be back." The small woman stated. Liz's eyes opened in shock, which Wisp was quickly working on knocking down. "No! No! We didn't do anything! I woke up like this after I got attacked by metal!" She exclaimed as she motioned to her nude form. "It's rather embarrassing." She paused for a moment. "The windows are large and circle the entire room, but Abe will probably bring me some blankets or bandages..."

Liz looked at the older woman with confusion. "What would you need bandages for?" She asked.

Wisp winced and let her glamor fade to show how she really looked. There was a hole right through her back and it seemed that her skin was pale green skin was rusting into an orange-brown color. Her eyes were not appearing as they usually did to fit her mood, but it would only appear that way with the glamor, instead they were only black. She had no white in her eyes, no iris, her entire eyes were a very glossy black. "The damage wont go away until all of the metal is removed from my body... I was apparently recovering, at least before I woke up I was." Wisp told Liz.

There was a short silence between the two paranormal women. "So, back to my original question; what exactly is a "King Hornet"?"

"Honestly, only the Shadow Land knows of them. They were thought to have died out eras ago, but I guess that can be proven wrong now. You've heard of a Queen Bee before right?" Wisp asked and Liz nodded in the affirmative. "Well, they have a human type of species as well. So do hornets as well as wasps. A King Hornet is a type of leader among one group of these hornet-human type of hybrid." Wisp explained in the simplest way she could think of.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "So they're like actual hornets, but have a human type body structure... I'm guessing they have wings and stingers too?" She asked hoping that she gathered Wisp's information correctly.

The faerie nodded. "Pretty much."

The door to the room opened and Abe walked in with blankets and bandage wraps in tow. "Hm." He muttered to himself. "I did not think that you would be awake so soon."

Wisp glared dully at him. "Give me something to cover up with. Now, Abe." She demanded.

The fish man seemed to sigh in irritation. "You're only allowed to cover up your front." He stated as he handed her a blanket and undergarments. She did not feel like arguing, she just felt like sleeping or eating or well anything other than have someone proding her back with metal that made her puke out her lungs. So, the faerie did not rebel and put on her undergarments then wraped the blanket over her stomach, feet and shoulders. "Liz, this might take a while..." Abe started, but Liz understood what he was getting at and left the room without hesitation or a rebelious statement.

Wisp almost wanted to thank someone for Liz leaving the area. She was happy and excited to be in the same room as Abe, especially to be in the same room as _only_ Abe. The woman bit her lip as something metal pinched at the tender and torn flesh on her back. A small wimper and groan came from her throat, letting Abe know it was hurting her. "If I'm bothering you then let me know, I should be able to stop." He informed her.

She shook her head, "No, if I do that, you will take longer... Then I would be in even more pain for an extended amount of time." Her words did make sense, Abe had to admit.

His bare hand touched her back and at that very moment Wisp also jerked away so he could not see into her thoughts. That moment, even though it was less that a second, he had seen something. He couldn not put a finger on it quiet yet, but maybe if he touched her again he might be able to figure out what it was that he had seen. "What are you thinking about?" Abe straight out asked, hoping that being straightforward would get him somewhere in solving the mystery of her thoughts.

"I'll tell you later, after you're done with this." Wisp promised him softly as she hugged her legs to her chest. Then she went back to biting her knees in attempt to deal with the nausious feeling the metal gave her. She did not want to tell him; she especially did not want him to reject her, but there was no point in hiding it if he might already have a huge clue.

* * *

Auto: This took you long enough -.-"

Some-chan: F*** you! I had at the very most of two reviews lately, and I've been extremely uninspired. I had to go buy a damned Hellboy book to figure out what the Hell I wanted to do with this story! I really need some insperation since Auto, my supposed muse, is not helping ANY!

Auto: HEY!

Some-chan: It's true, and there is no fighting the truth. I already got mid-term exams over with thank God for that. Seriously, thank him, otherwise this would not have been published until... well never.

Auto: We understand if you're not religous or believe in a different higher power, in that cause do whatever is needed to thank that higher power or whatever.

Some-chan: Most importanly: **R&R**

Auto: **FOR A VIRTUAL COOKIE!!**


	9. Stronger Words Please?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything related to Hellboy or anything from the Marvel universe.

**Claimer:** I own Wisp

**Other:** (Author's Note) 'Thought' "Speaking" **Important**

* * *

After Abe fixed her gut and Wisp got some sleep to recover from the removal surgery, Wisp freely fluttered around her room, trying to figure out new ways to keep anything that was not welcome in out. Naturally, she would pass out from time to time due to exhastion. Blue happened to walk into her room at the end of one of her short naps.

Wisp sat up in her large bed that hung from the ceiling and never touched the ground. She pushed away the drapes that hid her from magic made sun, moon, and stars. Once she saw Abe, she quickly hid back behind the curtains, since she had a lack of clothing. "It's all right, Wisp. I've seen you in less." He tried to comfort her, but she only blushed and wrapped sheets around her small body.

"You don't need to remind me of that." Wisp groaned as she walked out in a coat of bedding. "Why didn't you knock?" She inquired.

Abe's forehead furrowed. "I knocked." He replied.

Wisp shrugged it off and went to find her normal clothing that went over her cami and shorts. "So why are you here anyway?" The girl asked.

"You still haven't told me whatever it is that you were hiding from me when I fixed your stomach." He stated calmly, still actually clueless as to what she was hiding, dispite his trying to decode it for most of the day.

Her shirt slipped out of her hands and she fumbled to get them from the floor. Wisp really did not want to tell him, but there was no hiding from it now. She slipped on her shirt, her short skirt already on her slender form. "I like you." She finally informed him, her cheeks growing pink.

"I knew that!" Abe started to say.

Wisp continued, "As more than a friend..." Her words trailed off into fear of it all being a mistake. It was a fear of Abe rejecting her, or of him using her feelings to his advantage. "More than a best friend..." She kept on going. "But not like a brother, or a father, or an uncle, or cousin..." The explanation was over.

He was still silent.

"If you do not like me, it is okay." This whisper barely reached his ears. Wisp left to her bathroom quietly, not yet sulking.

Abe was there, suddenly, in the bathroom next to Wisp. "Why didn't you tell me?" He wondered softly.

The faerie scoffed and looked away from him, and away from the mirror. "Love is not exactly my number one priority, nor has it ever been. Not to mention I'm into more traditional ways, you know, guy tells the girl... Not the other way around."

If he had actually been paying attention, her words might have stung or even hurt him, but he was too distracted by her and what she had just admitted.

"I think I like you too, actually." Abe finally blurted out.

A small smile started to take over Wisp's face. "Could I at least get stronger words than "Think" or "Like"?" She asked almost playfully.

Abe chuckled softly and pulled her into a warm embrace, then kissed her cheek. "How about I'm pretty sure I like you?" He asked. Wisp shook her head, now giggling. Then he kissed her lips. "I know I like you more than a best friend?" He half questioned half stated. The faerie giggled and nodded then kissed his lips as a fair return. "So... Could I get a few stronger words from you?"

"Not yet."

* * *

Some-chan: How cute? Due to lack of reviewers, I'm cutting this one short, but maybe you'll get more soon. R&R for virtual cookie and more chapters with more words!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all,

Just letting you know, I'm giving up on this story for now. This is not the only one. Honestly, I don't see where I was trying to go with this. If you want to, you can take over this story on your own account, but please let me know if you want to/are going off of this story with your own.

Thanks,

~Someonething94


End file.
